


Hunter High (...seventh grade destiel AU)

by epiceeleye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cringe, F/F, I wrote this in seventh grade, M/M, RIP, alcohol content warning, but like in a funny way not angsty, internalized homophobia? maybe like just a little, it’s the focus of a chapter, tbis is the unedited version of it, that I wrote having never taken a sip of alcohol, there’s like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiceeleye/pseuds/epiceeleye
Summary: Fanfic I started & never finished in 7th grade. The writing is readable, but like. I still wrote it in 7th grade. But some of it is pretty funny I think.CRINGE HERE IS THE COPIED OG DESCRIPTION:«Castiel Novak is new»«Dean Winchester is closeted»«Sam Winchester is a moose»Enter Dean Winchester: Hunter High's confident, asshole bad boy. But he's a lot less sure of himself than others think, and he's a lot more insecure. And he's had a harder time than anyone's ever tried to guess. Next enter Castiel Novak into Dean's life. The shy, slightly nerdy, new boy who's always in the shadows. Unexplainably, Castiel is drawn to Dean, how ever much he might deny it. And he does deny it, because he has no idea what to think. Then enter an unexpected relationship that will never last. And enter a moose. Just a moose with really, really long and awesome hair. Who's also kind of heartbroken and cute.[Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters, but I do own some of these ideas. The ideas I don't own belong to the sassy and ever-fabulous (friend), but I have permission to use them.]ft. Destiel, Charvelle, slow af updates, and more[Unedited]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics didn’t copy over I think. Also I am really just copying all of this over without changing anything, including my original author’s notes... which.

Castiel Novak trailed behind his older brothers, clutching his bag tightly in his arms. He shuffled forward slowly, making eye contact only with the tiled floor. Of the five Novaks, only he seemed to be the slightest bit nervous.  
Michael, as always, was in the lead, arguing with Lucifer. Behind them was Gabriel, casually sucking a lollipop with a smirk, inspecting the high school hall as if he owned it, and couldn't wait to redecorate. In the rear, Anna strolled confidently, earbuds popped in and a wad of gum in her mouth. Her chewing was obnoxiously loud. 

"Cas, hurry up," Anna groaned, elbowing her brother in the back. "You're going the speed of a snail. A snail that's dying."

"I cannot 'hurry up', Gabriel is going much too slow," Castiel huffed, twisting to shoot a look at his younger sister, which she met head on. While walking backwards, he held the staring competition for a few moments, until Michael interjected. 

"Castiel, turn around," Michael ordered without missing a beat, or even glancing at his little brother. Somehow, Michael always knew when anything happened, bad or good. "You're going to fall into Gabriel, and you're going to make a commotion, little brother." His voice was icy, and Castiel was sure Michael was glowering. "Do you want to make a bad first impression?

"Sorry," Castiel muttered, returning his gaze to his shoes and turning around to face front once more.

"Don't let him getcha down, tiny bro," Gabe snickered, reaching to ruffle Castiel's dark hair. Cas to ducked his head out of Gabe's reach with a small scowl. 

"I told you not to do that," Castiel complained, annoyed. "And I'm only a year younger." In response, Gabe repeated the gesture, this time successfully. 

"This school is awful," Castiel grumbled to himself. 

•••

"This school is awful!" Dean ranted, pacing across the hall. With a roll of his eyes, Sam Winchester watched his older brother. Most of the time, he had learned to stay out of Dean's way when he got angry. "You can't let them beat you up like that, Sammy! I'm gonna give 'em a piece of my mind-"

Sam cut his brother off with a vexed sigh. "Dean, seriously, I'm fine. I can deal with my own problems. I shouldn't have even told you."

"Fine? Fine!? You just got the crap beat out of you and all you say is that you're fine?" Dean spun to face the younger boy. "I can't believe it," he scoffed, tossing his hands into the air with exasperation. "My brother is a coward.

"Whatever, Dean," Sam said, hiking his backpack higher and storming off in the way that siblings always do after an unresolved fight. 

"You idiot," Dean scoffed, spinning to kick a locker. It very wasn't hard, but it sent a vibration through the light sheet metal. It also made a very loud bang! that he knew was audible from the other side of the hall where a teacher stood, scanning the halls for troublesome students. 

The man's narrowed eyes flicked his way. Noting the still shuddering locker and the boy beside it, a sneer darkened his face. "Hey!" called the teacher, cutting across the hall through a throng of students. "You! To the principal's office, now!"

"Oh, come on!" Dean groaned, stomping after the teacher, but not without a string of expletives said under his breath. 

Despite Dean's heavy, loud steps and fierce scowl-or perhaps because of those factors-none of the passing students spared him a glance. It was a known fact that Dean Winchester, school bad boy and troublemaker was indeed that-someone who got into trouble. It was a weekly occurrence to see him huffily following a stern teacher down the hall, swearing under his breath. Most people were used to it by now. 

"Let's see what the principal has to say about your behavior, young boy," the teacher spat. "Especially at that tongue of yours." He glowered at Dean, who met his glare with no hesitation. 

"Mr. Mort will be so happy to see me," Dean snorted as they approached the office. "It's been too long." The teacher growled slightly, but didn't take the bait. Oh well, Dean thought, too bad he didn't snap-that's always the funniest. 

At the door waited Tessa, one of Principal Mort's favorite students. Whenever there were new kids, she showed them around Hunter High and made sure they settled in adequately. When Dean had first arrived, he had gotten on her bad side rather quickly, so they generally ignored each other unless unavoidable. 

"Dean," Tessa said coolly, crossing her arm across her chest and sending him a sharp look. 

"Tessa."

"Ahem, Tessa, could you make way for Dean?" The teacher requested. Figures she would know this teacher, Dean thought to himself. He seems the type of person she'd like. 

"Of course, Mr. Raphael." Tessa moved to the side, eyes still trained on Dean. He could practically feel the nasty vibes she was shooting his way.  
"Jerk," he muttered to her under his breath, shouldering by Tessa, even though there was a clear path around her.

Her pushed through the waiting room, ignoring Principal Mort's flustered assistant and stepped into the main office. 

Principal Mort sat behind his desk, a piece of pizza on a paper plate next to the pile of papers he was sorting through. In his hand was a second slice, which he was chewing slowly. When Dean entered the room huffily, Mort's eyes darted up to the boy, swallowing his bite of the food. "Dean, would you like some pizza?" He gestured to the box siting behind him.

Resisting a snort, Dean plopped onto one of the chairs and shook his head. "So, Mort, what's my death sentence this time?" he asked, kicking up his feet and reclining.

A small smile played across his principal's mouth. Over the course of three years in high school, Dean had been sent to the office many a time, and the principal had developed a soft spot for him. Unfortunately for Dean, punishments were dealt fairly when deserving.

"To improve your attitude, Mister Winchester, I believe I shall have you guide the new students around from the next few weeks."

As if on cue, four boys and a red headed girl tumbled through the doorway. The leading two looked to be bickering, the boy behind them watching with an amused smirk while sucking some sort of sweet. The fourth and final of the boys was smaller, with dark hair and nervous blue eyes that flickered around the room. They rested on Dean for a second, and then darted to Principal Mort. Next to him, the girl studied the room as well, but with a nonchalance that suggested she had little to be worried about. 

"Ah, you five are the Novaks?" Mort asked, surveying the band of students. "Meet Dean Winchester. He'll be showing you around here."

A/N: Sooooooo...first chapter, huh?  
Do you like it so far? :D Cas, by the way, is a bit hard to write, so I'm making him very shy. Please give my your opinions and constructive criticism!  
By the way, this is my first Supernatural story. Yay!


	2. 2

Castiel was straight. He was definitely straight. Just because he could tell another boy was attractive, that didn't make him gay, right?

Right?

Because Dean Winchester was very attractive. Cas couldn't exactly pinpoint what made him so attractive, he just. . .was. 

He pondered this for a moment, staring at his shoes and resisting a blush. He registered faintly that Principal Mort was introducing the Novaks-the triplets as Seniors, himself, a Junior, and then Anna as a Freshman. 

"Dean will be showing you around school," the principal announced, wiping the corner of his mouth where there was a small sauce stain. "Any questions, just ask him. He's the same year as you, Castiel." Principal Mort tidied his hands with a napkin, then looked up once again. He seemed surprised to see them still there. "Now, go on," he prompted. Cas couldn't distinguish what his accent was, but the inflections were weird. 

Dean's face widened with a cocky smile. "No detention this time, Mort?" His grin was broad as he pulled himself into a proper sitting position and slid over the low chair arms. Landing with a soft thud, Castiel realized Dean was only a few inches taller than him. But a lot cuter. 

"You aren't getting detention this time, Mr. Winchester," Principal Mort said, a small smile spreading across his face. "Now, shoo." He waved a dismissive hand at the boy, as well as the Novaks, and returned to his pizza.

"Is he always like that?" Anna asked, popping a bubble, her lazy gaze fixed on Dean. Cas didn't really like the way his sister was looking at the boy. 

"In the three years I've been here, pretty much," Dean snorted, swinging the door open without holding it open for the others. Cas managed to dart in and hold it open for his siblings to stroll through. He had always thought of their family like a caravan, especially when they stayed with their cousins. It was a total of ten teens, all within a few years of each other. Most of the time, though, it was a leaderless caravan. Cas had never known his mother, and his father was never there due to his business. Michael and Luci did their best, but they were only a year older than him. And Gabe did try, but only occasionally. Most of the time, he was the one getting the scoldings. 

"Blue eyes, you coming?" Dean asked with arched eyebrows. Blushing, Castiel shuffled forward, wringing his hands as he muttered a sound of affirmation. "Good, 'cause if I do this, I'm out of detention for a day. Even if it means showing a bit of fresh meat around the butcher's knives."

Cas shuddered inwardly. Over the past few years, he had been in enough schools to know that there was a reason people hated the American educational system. It was because they were all literal hell-especially his previous school, who'd had Satan as their mascot. Just because they could. Lucifer, though, had gotten quite a laugh out of it. 

"So, blue eyes, what's your name again? Didn't catch it, but you're the Junior, right?" Cas nodded, not meeting Dean's intimidating green state. "C'mon, dude, I'm not a monster, just look at me." He waved a hand in Castiel's line of sight, temporarily obstructing the lovely view of the floor.

"Sorry," Cas murmured. Then, clearing his throat, he spoke slightly louder. "My name's Castiel-or just Cas for short."

"Excuse my idiotic brother," Gabriel snickered with a wide grin, placing a hand assuring on his brother's shoulder. "He's gay around boys." 

"Like you're one to talk, Gay-briel," Anna laughed behind her hand as Gabe sent her a glare. 

"Quit squabbling," Lucifer groaned. "You're always so dramatic." Cas resisted a laugh as Anna and Gabe met each other's gaze and snorted. 

"Really, Luci? We're dramatic? Who here threatened to run away just because your ice cream melted?" Gabe said in a laid-back drawl, rolling his eyes. "And actually tried to go through with it."

Watching for the side, Dean chuckled, shaking his head slightly and slowing his pace to match Castiel's. "Are they always like this?" He grinned, jerking a finger towards Cas's bickering siblings. 

"Pretty much," Cas sighed, blue eyes still averted, but now scanning the posters. Hunter High, a black banner boasted in red, home of the Kansas Squirrels. "Do you have any siblings?"

"One. My little brother Sammy. He's a freshman and the geekiest kid ever born." Dean rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair. 

"Anna's a freshman, too. What year are you again?"

"I'm a Junior, same as you, remember?" He flashed a self-confident smile. Then, raising his voice slightly, Dean asked, "Where do you all want to go first?"

•••

Dean took a huge bite of the burger, forcing himself to chew and swallow. Most food he'd eat without hesitation, but this was cafeteria food. Even when he was starving he could barely force himself to shovel it down. That was one of the (many) reasons everyone brought lunch from home. 

Well, everyone except the Winchesters. 

John, Dean's dad, was rarely at home to make lunch-he was always away fighting. And when he was, Dean always had to manage their food carefully. There had been too many times when Dean was little when he had almost nothing to eat for a week and had run out of money. Luckily, John made sure to put funds into their school lunch accounts, so there was always that food. 

Too bad it could barely be called food. 

Next to him, the new kid, Castiel Novak, seemed to be discovering just that. "Yeck," he choked, setting down the 'burger'. "How do you even eat that, Dean?" 

"Practice," Dean chuckled, swigging down his soda to wash away the burnt rubber taste. "So, Cas, how was your first class?" Castiel shrugged slightly in reply, eyes and fingers focused on popping open his soda tab. 

It was ridiculous, in Dean's opinion, how shy Cas seemed. He wasn't short or scrawny, he didn't have an annoying prepubescent voice, and he was relatively handsome (not that Dean would really know anything about that). There was no reason for him to be so far back in his shell. 

After all, none of his siblings were that timid. Dean had learned that quickly enough. Lucifer and Michael hadn't stopped bickering once the entire tour, Gabriel had strolled through the halls like he ruled the place, and Anna had tried to flirt with him more than once. If not for Cas, Dean would have been very pissed and very done by the end of the tour. 

There was something about him that Dean couldn't quite figure out. And maybe, just maybe, he didn't really want to know.


	3. 3

Dean tapped his fingers on his steering wheel, drumming a steady tune to match the son playing on his radio. He loved this car-his uncle Bobby had helped him fixed it up the year before, and now Dean could barely manage to let his baby out of his sight. It was a beautiful car. No, more than beautiful, it was-

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called, waving at his brother as he jogged towards the Impala. Slung around his arm was his backpack, bouncing up and down as he moved. Even from that distance, Dean could already see the traces of s bruise forming. Those damn bullies-Dean would get them back.

"How was your day, Sammy?" Dean asked, reaching over to ruffle his little brother's hair as he plopped down in the shotgun seat. Sam scowled, giving him an incredulous look as he swatted away Dean's hand. 

"Fine," he grumbled, glare lingering on his brother as he tugged out a book from his bag. The title read Harry Pitter and the Philosopher's Stone. 

"It doesn't sound like it was fine," Dean pointed out, cranking up the volume of the radio as his favorite song came out. Sam winced slightly as Dean turned it at least five notches higher. 

"Just that this older kid was picking on me some," Sam muttered, flipping the book open to his page. Then he pointedly turned away from his brother and buried his nose in his book. The only time he spoke the entire ride was to snap at Dean THST his hearing was breaking, and for him to turn the music down. For the record, Dean did not oblige. 

•••

Cas sunk down in his seat, ducking his head as he pulled his phone from his pocket. The bus was so loud, with kids chittering away. Hoping it would block out the noise, Castiel popped his earbuds in and pressed play, pulling out a pack of gum. Apparently, at Hunter High, you couldn't chew gum in class, and his favorite flavor had been confiscated. That had been awful-all his classmates attention had turned to him (except for a few a sleeping kids of course) and his one true love had been taken.

As soon as Castiel unwrapped a piece, a girl darted beside him, leaning across the aisle with a sly smile on her face. "Is that gum? Can I have a piece?" Her pale face was clouded with dark strands of hair, but Cas could still clearly see the wide grin on her face. 

Cas nodded unsurely, handing her a piece which she hastily popped in her mouth after taking the wrapper off. He wasn't sure any other angle he could take. 

"You must be new. I'm Meg," she chomped noisily, sticking out her hand. Mustering his courage, he hesitantly shook it. Her grip was supernaturally strong-it felt like each one of Cas's fingers were snapping. "What's your name? You look like a Clarence." 

"Uh, I'm Castiel," Cas murmured. 

"Clarence?"

Clearing his throat, Cas raised his voice slightly. "My name is Castiel." he said, sliding the gum back into his pocket. Silently, he prayed for Gabe or Anna to come sweeping in and save him. He wasn't good at talking to girls. Or really people in general-he had used up all his social skills earlier with Dean Winchester. 

"I'm still calling you Clarence," Meg decided, smirking and leaning back into her seat. For the rest of the bus ride, Cas felt uncomfortable. He could feel the girl's dark eyes trained on his, watching him like he was some sort of prey. He did not like this situation. Not one bit. 

•••

There was a knock on Dean's bedroom door. He heard Sam's voice loud and clear through the wood. "Did you pick up Adam?" his brother asked, creaking open the door uninvited and sending a glare towards Dean. Dean returned it, rolling onto his stomach so that Sam wasn't walking on the ceiling. "How come you always forget Adam?" Sam crossed his arms and looked at his brother expectantly. 

"Oh, crap," Dean muttered throwing his iPod down on his bed and shrugging on his jacket as the realization hit him. "Thanks for reminding me, Sam," he called over his shoulder, hopping out the door as he attempted to tug his shoes on while walking. Once he had managed to cram his feet in, he unlocked the car and threw the door open. Clumsily, he slipped into the front seat and slid the key into the ignition. "Crap crap crap crap crap," Dean groaned as the car started up slowly. 

Adam was a stray dog that Dean had almost run over a few months previous. Sam had insisted they take care of the puppy themselves-despite how low they were on money. Their dad did send them checks every few months for food and other basic needs, but that didn't mean they were rich. Even with their jobs at their Aunt Ellen's diner, Sam and Dean struggled to get by. Still, Sam had mastered the art of puppy dog eyes long ago, and Dean had lost his argument. So now they had a dog named Adam. 

During the school day, Dean dropped him off at Ellen's house, but she could barely handle the dog for eight hours on top of running her restaurant. The good thing was she didn't technically charge for the dog-sitting, but she did make them pick up extra shifts on the weekends. Dean's cousin Jo loved it-it meant she didn't have to work as much, and could spend more time with her secret girlfriend, Charlie. 

"Ellen, I'm so so so so sorry-" Dean began, rushing through the diner's door, bell ringing as he entered. Then he acknowledged his surroundings. "What. The. Hell. Happened?" he asked in surprise, surveying the scene.

A/N: Short (ish) chapter, whoops! Just felt the need to update! Any questions, please ask. Any mistakes, please point out. What do you think of it so far?


	4. 4

Plastic silverware-completely chewed through-littered the tiled floor. In the center of it panted a shaggy golem retriever with a large bone clamped inside its mouth. Adam was wagging his tail with satisfaction, making the chewed plastic crackle as his tail swept it back and forth. Rushing out of the back room was Jo, her blond hair a mess, and her sweatshirt hanging off one of her shoulders. She looked extremely guilty. 

"Crap," Jo swore, surveying the scene. "This is not good." Trailing behind her awkwardly was Charlie, mouth opened, obviously to ask what was wrong. Then she saw the scene laid out before her and shut her jaw.

Her eyes darted from the trash to the dog, then back to the trash. "This is your fault!" she immediately said, pointing an accusatory finger at her girlfriend. "You were supposed to be watching the dog!"

"Let me guess," Dean sighed, "you forgot about Adam." It seems like everyone's been forgetting Adam. 

Pink tinged his cousin's cheeks. "I didn't forget!" Jo claimed, returning Charlie's finger point. "Charlie distracted me!" 

Charlie smirked at Jo. "It's not my fault I'm this gorgeous." She gestured to herself and then flipped her hair, making Jo laugh. Then she sobered up, taking one last glance around the room. 

"Mom's gonna kill me if she comes home to this," Jo said seriously, running a hand through her tangled hair, fingers organizing it slightly. "You, Charlie, are going to help me clean this up. Dean, take Adam for a walk." Jo instructed, swiping the dog's leash off the counter and tossing it to Dean. He caught it swiftly, then kneeled down, brushing away some of the mangled plastic. 

After snapping the clip on Adam's collar, Dean smirked at the couple. "Good luck," he called as he walked out of the door backward, saluting his cousin. 

He didn't realize there was someone behind him before it was too late. 

•••

Castiel's house was a mess. There were boxes overflowing with the Novak's junk littering every single damn space. The furniture hadn't arrived yet-last night, Cas had been forced to use his coat as a cot-and he wasn't sure there'd be space for it after finally arriving. It seemed like the boxes were multiplying every time Castiel blinked or looked away. We're going to be taken over by the race of the box creatures, he thought to himself worriedly. 

"Cassie, bro!" He heard Gabriel call from somewhere. Gabe sounded close-perhaps the kitchen? Cas was pretty sure the kitchen was near his room. That would be good for midnight snacks later on. If they weren't freaking conquered by cardboard boxes before the day ended. 

He was very glad he wasn't claustrophobic.

Navigating the maze of a room, Cas found his way to where Gabe's voice had come from-Cas had been right, he was in the kitchen, unwrapping caramels and tossing them into his mouth. The sweets reminded his stomach that he had barely eaten since breakfast; he hadn't been able to cram the burger imposter down his throat at lunch. And that they didn't have any food here-Michael and Lucifer had purchased bagels that morning for breakfast. As you could've guessed, they were all gone, and the cabinets were empty.

"Little bro, you are getting us food," Gabriel instructed Castiel once his brother came into view. He tossed a twenty dollar bill at him, or attempted to. The paper fluttered for a few seconds in the air, then tumbled onto the island that Gabe was leaning on. Rolling his honey-colored eyes, he shoved the money toward Cas, muttering something about how there should be a law that all money is aerodynamic. 

"Don't call me little bro," Cas muttered, snatching the money. "And what makes you think I'll be your servant?"

Gabriel sighed, tearing open a pack of M&Ms that he tugged from his pocket. He dumped a handful in his mouth, the chocolate slurring his speech of reason slightly.. "Because I know you're hungry, Michael and Lucifer are occupied arguing, I'm lazy, and Anna can't drive." 

With an exasperated exhalation, Cas held his hand out for the keys. For a few moments he waited, allowing Gabe to root around in his pockets-they were always cluttered with candy-before dropping the key ring in his hand. "Mikey said there's a diner right around the corner. If it costs more than twenty bucks, you're paying for the rest, bro." He shot Cas a smirk. 

"Love you too," he muttered sourly, shoving aside a stack of boxes labeled 'FRAGILE DO NOT HANDLE ROUGHLY' and wincing as they clattered to the ground and the contents probably shattered. As he strode out the door, he heard Gabriel mutter, "This is why we can't have nice things, Cas."

•••

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the boy apologized immediately, even though it had entirely been Dean's fault. It took a moment to register those stunning blue eyes and ruffled raven black hair-the boy was Cas, the new kid he had shown around. Except now he was very close-as in, literally touching Dean's skin-and without any of his siblings or Dean's friends near them. 

"It's alright," Dean   
began to untangle himself from Cas and Adam's leash. Somehow he had managed to intertwine their arms and wrap himself around the other boy as well as cut off his circulation with Adam's leash. Needless to say, it was an extremely awkward situation. "It was my fault anyway."

Cas started to stumble over saying something, then stopped short. He seemed to notice only then that he had run into Dean, not just a random stranger. "What-what a coincidence," he chuckled with an uncomfortable grin. "I didn't know you had a dog," he turned to fix his blue-eyes on the golden retriever, slightly narrowing them. 

"He's actually Sam's-my brother. His name's Adam. You not a dog person?" Dean guessed, unlooping the leash from his ankle and tugging Adam back from Cas, who he had begun to start sniffing.

"I don't like most animals," Castiel admitted, edging away in what Dean assumed was supposed to be a sneaky manner. "Mostly just cats and bees and stuff."

"Yes, I'm fond of 'and stuff' too," Dean joked with a grin, jerking back the dog's leash again to make sure he didn't bother the new kid. "By the way, what're you doing here?"

"Uh, picking up dinner for my family," Cas mumbled. "Gabe said there was a diner here."

"It's my Aunt's diner, actually. Closed right now though," he gestured to the sign hanging in the door window, then glared at Adam. "Because of this naughty dog."

Cas cracked another smile. "I-I guess I'll be going now? Back to my house, I mean-" he tripped over his words, then looked down. After a short pause, he waved at Dean with an obviously forced, then turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Dean did the same, Adam loping after him. 

Neither of the boys noticed each other sneaking glances over their shoulders as they walked away. 

A/N: Do you like puppy Adam? Yes? No? And what do you think of my drawings up at the top? XD And what do you think of my quick update? Eh? Eh? Okay I'll shut up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had drawings that I uploaded with this chapter.


	5. 5

WARNING: UNEDITED  
When Dean returned to the restaurant after walking Adam around the block, he wasn't entirely shocked to see that much of the mess remained. The mangled plastic was still sprawled across the floor, though there was an opened trash bag in one of the booths for the plastic ware. Instead of cleaning up, Jo and Charlie were making out against the wall, entangled in each other. Just like he had suspected.

He had rung the bell on the top of the door and they quickly broke apart. Jo, blushing furiously, Charlie exasperated that Dean had interrupted them. His eyes flicked from his cousin to his friend, then he pointed at them both and spoke in a serious tone. "Your fault when Ellen gets mad." With that, he turned around and walked right back out the door, tugging Adam along behind him. 

Sometimes he wished he lived with Ellen and Jo and Bobby. They were his family, but he didn't want to place a burden on them. After all, with the combination of his dad's paychecks and the money he earned between his two jobs, Dean was able to support Sammy and himself. He was just lucky they didn't have to pay rent-John had bought them a family house a few years back, though he was rarely home. Dean didn't blame John, though. He fought for their country, and bravely too. 

He only wished that when John came home drunk he didn't try to fight him too. 

With a sigh, Dean twirled Adam's leash around his fingers, making it so that the energetic puppy wasn't able to bounce too far ahead. It was awfully weird that he had seen Blue Eyes again, this time out of school. He had looked awfully tired, even more so then he had during their shared lunch period. Dean wondered if Cas had a father or mother, or if his parents were deadbeats. He hadn't seen any parental figures when the Novak's were admitted that morning. It wasn't his place to ask though.

"Hey, Dean," a sort of slithering female voice called his name. When Dean looked up, he saw Meg Masters in all her dark, 5 foot 2 glory, leaning against a white picket fence not two feet away from him. She looked like she was waiting for someone, and Dean didn't want to know who-Meg had a bad rep. Even being only a sophomore, she had gotten into the ring of mostly Senior and Junior stoners. 

"Hey, Meg." Adam growled at the small girl, baring his sharp teeth and backing away slightly. Dean held onto the leash firmly so the golden retriever couldn't back away. 

"I saw you showing Clarence and his rat pack around today," she said teasingly, leaning closer to Dean.

"Yeah. So?" He really hoped that shy little Cas Novak hadn't befriended Meg. He seemed like the type of person who she could wheedle and prod into bad things, even though he acted well-behaved enough. 

"So I'm telling you to get Clarence and his caravan to have their asses over at my house tomorrow night. A 'Welcome to Town' study group of sorts." One side of her mouth edged up in a smug smile as she returned to resting against the pickets. "And why not bring that little brother of yours along with you too. Ruby'll want to say hi."

"Can I even refuse?" Dean asked in all-seriousness. Meg had some serious gossip power, and in high school, that meant everything. 

"No. See you tomorrow night."

Then her smirk grew, and she twisted on her heels and jogged away to a tall, dark haired man. 

"Well, crap." Dean muttered as he crossed the street.

•••

Castiel returned home with pizza and a job idea. Since he hadn't been able to buy food from the near by diner, he had wandered until he found the pizza place he had seen earlier. In the window was a sign reading: We Need Employees: Job Offers. He had put finding a job on his mental to-do list, and now he just had to ask one of the triplets if he could work at the pizza place. (And he had to do the actual interview of course.) 

If he was lucky, they would probably say that one job, even if it was at a pizza place, would be enough. If he wasn't...well, in past places, he had worked three part time jobs for his family and, as a result, had utterly failed in school. 

"I have pizza!" Cas called as he shucked off his trenchcoat and took of his shoes. He set the still-warm box down on the counter, shifting a container filled with silverware out of the way. All of his siblings were no where to be seen, but it wasn't like there was much of anywhere they could go in this house. 

Shrugging, Cas tugged out a piece of the pizza for himself, gobbling down. The slice was good and he began to devour a second piece, but he had been craving burgers. He was always craving burgers. 

He heard the clunk of feet against the old wood and felt an arm brush against his ear. "Thanks, Cassie," Gabe smirked, reaching over his little brother to pull out two slices. Then, patting Cas's back, he headed back to the room that they shared. 

After finishing his second slice and wiping his hands on his shirt, Castiel debated what to do. He could do homework, but he really didn't want to-he could always use the excuse that there were troubles getting adjusted. It had worked in the past. If he wasn't going to work on school stuff, he could unpack, but Cas didn't want to do that either. Once he took everything out of the boxes, he inevitably had to put it back. It was just too much work.

He pondered it for a few moments, then shrugged his tan coat back on and headed out the door. He decided he should get to know the town, even if he thought they'd be moving again soon. You could never go wrong with getting to know the town. 

A/N: A crappy, short, unedited chapter. :/ Sorry guys. I just wanted to update.   
Anyway, I know the story is really slow so far, but I swear I have a plot idea. I swear it.   
Tell me whatcha think 'n' stuff, and poke that little star.   
~Sheila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheila was my online name at the time.


	6. 6

Editing is for people who have consistent updates...  
...so yeah, barely edited.   
When he had woken up that morning, Castiel hadn't expected to be approached by the (kind of cute, though he wouldn't admit it) boy who had showed him around the day previous. Dean had seemed exactly like the kind of kid whose friends wouldn't approve of Castiel sitting with them for more than a day. And Cas definitely hadn't expected Dean to invite him, with resigned exasperation, to Meg Master's house for a 'Welcome to Lawrence' get together.

Grudgingly, mostly because he couldn't think of a way to politely refused, he had nodded. Next, of the unexpected events that had happened that morning, the next part was the most unforeseen.

Dean hadn't let him dodge out of his way and back into the hallway of kids where he could hide his face. 

Instead, he had brightened slightly and snatched Cas's arm, tugging a marker from the spine of his notebook. He had uncapped it smoothly, pressing the lid between his lips and gripping the writing utensil in his right hand. The tip had tickled as Dean scrawled down ten numbers, then dropped Castiel's arm. With a grin and a spin, he had said over his shoulder, "Text me, Blue Eyes," then jogged off down the hallway, notebooks and a binder tucked in his arms. 

Now Cas stared at the black marks on the pale inside of his arm, then at the phone in his hand. He actually rather liked texting, as it didn't involve-shudder-actual human involvement. He didn't have to stutter and wobble around his words over the phone, or try to meet someone's eyes. Still... he reminded himself, if you text, you're bound to talk. And talking is bad. 

Sighing resolutely, Cas typed the numbers in under a new contact heading 'Dean Winchester'. It was then he heard a loud voice from behind him, shouting, "Hey!" over and over. At first he ignored the person, assuming he or she wasn't trying to talk to him, until someone rattled his shoulder. The grip was tight, like iron.

"You look sort of out of it," the girl explained as he whirled around to face her. She was pretty, Cas guessed, but nothing about her was particularly striking. Her features were just...bland. He tried very hard not to compare them to Dean's sculpted face. (if had-which he totally hadn't, for the record-he would've been forced to admit that Dean had this girl beat). "I'm April. Are you new?"

"Yeah; my first day was yesterday," Cas mumbled, directing his eyes to his shoes now that he had seen the girl. April, he corrected himself. "This boy Dean showed me around with my siblings." 

April's face contorted into a scowl. "Ooooh," she groaned, sympathy evident in her voice. "You don't wanna get involved with the Winchesters, trust me. Dean is plain trouble. A practical cliché: the player football captain." Out of the corner of Castiel's floorward eyes, he could see her roll her irises in disgust. "Like, literally, his only steady girlfriend's Lisa."

For a few more minutes, the girl continued to babble, mostly offensive comments about the Winchester and the football team in general. Castiel desperately wanted to edge away from the situation, but he was too nervous to interrupt her, and the girl never seemed to stop dragging on. Finally, when Cas was worried he'd never escape, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and a girl leered over at April. 

"Ciao, Clarence," he heard Meg drawl as she leaned against him. He shifted away from her slightly-the proximity was extremely uncomfortable. "Adios April."

With a sneer, the chattering girl clamped her mouth into a frustrated line and stomped away from the confused Novak. He wasn't sure what had just exactly happened. Something to do with the complex emotions of females (which, for the life of him, he wouldn't ever understand).

"So, Clarence, did Deano tell you about my party?" Cas nodded ever so slightly as she smirked, pressing against him further. He felt very, very awkward. Was Meg trying to flirt with him? Or were his rusty "people skills" just interpreting her wrong?

He wasn't very good at reading people. 

•••

Dean could've slapped himself in the face a million times over. Cas must've thought he was a weirdo now. What kind of person just snatches someone's arm and starts writing?

Apparently, a Dean Winchester kind of person. 

Gah.

A sharp slap on his shoulder drew Dean's attention to the red haired girl standing with arms crossed behind him. He instantly recognized the pointed pale features of Abbadon. She had once been one of the most popular girls in their grade until she had taken a tumble down the social scale. Now she resorted to petty threats and bullying to get what she wanted, often alongside Meg and a few of Dean's wilder teammates. It was common knowledge not to cross her path, just like everyone knew not to mess with Naomi or her boyfriend Crowley Jr. 

Abbadon's sickeningly red colored lips were contorted into an ugly smile, though her eyes were humorless. "Hello, Dean," her voice was dangerously sweet.

Of course, Dean had accidentally ticked her off a year or two previous. Because common knowledge was for losers. 

"Hi, Abbadon," Dean responded, then, turning, he finished, "Bye, Abbadon." He wanted to continue walking, but even as he tromped ahead he could feel Abbadon's cold presence behind him. "What do you want?" He sighed, twisting back around to glare at the girl.

She returned the glower with icy blue eyes. "A new pony," she mocked, batting her eyes at Dean for a moment before straightened and intensified the state with Dean. Especially in her black leather outfit, she was intimidating, but Dean wasn't really in the mood to surrender. "What I want, Dean, is for you to do me a favor."

Dean knew his first instinct should be to shout 'no frigging way!' and run away as fast as he could manage. Instead, he shifted his weight to his right side, making it so he could comfortably hold his books under the crook of his arm. "What kind of favor?" Who knew? Maybe if he did something for Abbadon, then he would be off the hook. For a little while, at least. 

"A small kind," she purred, the remnants of her false smiling finally falling away. Without pausing for Dean to answer-if he wanted to talk, he could've easily interrupted though-she whipped away from Dean and strutted down the hallway, in the direction of Meg. 

And next to the small, dark-haired girl was a boy Dean immediately recognized as Cas. His heart sunk as he realized Abbadon was heading their way. 

That was just great. Poor, poor Cas.

A/N: Apologize for the long wait😁! This chapter just took a while (though I might be sticking to a real update schedule soon *cue gasps*). And I promise you a lot of this will come into play later and I'm not just inserting characters for fun.   
~Stay tuned and stay awesome y'all, Sheila


	7. 7

~not really edited~  
Cas did not want to be stuck between Anna and Gabe bickering. He did not want to be in a car with Lucifer and Michael arguing over directions. And most of all, he did not want to be going to a social event. For some reason, Michael and Lucifer agreed on something for once, though they evidently did not agree on how to get there.

Sure, Meg seemed alright enough, but Abbadon freaked him out. She acted like she was Queen of Hell or something, and she treated Cas like he was something that she could barely bother scraping off her shoe. That absolutely infuriated him-you don't just treat someone like that!-but, of course, he was too afraid to say anything. Even after less than five minutes talking to her, he was strongly set against the redhead.

Not that there was much he could do about it. When the majority of the Novaks put their minds to something, it was hard to stop them. They were a force of nature (except for Cas of course, who didn't like conflict).

•••

Dean wished tonight wasn't Ellen and Bobby's 'date night' (they went to a indoor shooting range every other Friday), because that meant he was bringing Adam to Meg's house. Jo and Charlie had taken the opportunity to sneak out to a date of their own, so that left no one to watch Adam. He wasn't toilet trained yet, and Dean did not want to clean up his crap. Of course, Meg probably wouldn't like it. Which made it very satisfying. 

"Is Ruby going to be there?" Sam asked nervously from beside him. He was fiddling with his long hair, and adjusting his clothes and shifting in the seat anxiously. 

"Dude, stop preening. You're acting like a girl. Ruby's gonna be there, yeah, but stop freaking out." Dean rolled his eyes, not turning to face his brother as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, comfortably resting his palm against the familiar material. 

"Dean, why do I have to go?"

"It's the Masters. You can't refuse the Masters." Dean huffed in way of explanation. 

Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't want to see Ruby. She-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. She cheated on you with Lilith. We know. Now just shut up, and lemme drive." With a groan, Sam leaned against the window, pressing his fingers to his temples. "You'll survive, Sammy. I don't want to go either."

A hint of a smirk curled Sam's lips. "But isn't 'Cassie' gonna be there?" he snorted, drawing a scowl from Dean. 

"I told you, that was a mistake. I meant to say Castiel, okay? It's a hard name," Dean snapped, focusing even harder on the road ahead of him. He clenched the steering wheel, fingers pale from the force of his grip.

As he pulled the Impala near the curb, he couldn't help not completely dreading Meg's get together. After all, Blue Eyes would be there, and Dean couldn't help wanting to help the poor guy out. 

Adam immediately began to whimper when he spotted the house. "Shut up, Adam," Sam and Dean commanded together. Shooting a glare at each other, they climbed out of the car, shutting the doors with a tad more force than necessary. 

•••

Lucifer had already pressed the doorbell six times, and, as a consequence, Michael had swatted his arm fives times. Standing off to the side and popping jellybeans into his mouth, Gabe was leaning against the porch railing. Anna, for once, seemed almost nervous. She was smoothing down her red hair, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. 

Finally, after Luci's fifteenth ring and Michael's fourteenth scold, a young, dark haired girl that wasn't Meg opened the door. "There's this thing called patience. I think you should try it." The girl snapped. Then, raising her voice, she yelled, "Meg, get your butt down here; those new kids are here!" And followed the shout by slamming the door in the Novaks' faces. A moment earlier, it was opened again. This time, Meg was the one standing in the doorway. 

"That's my little sis Ruby. She's a major pain in the ass." She scanned the Novaks, smirking and raising her eyebrows. "Gotta get me some of those good Novak genes," she said, eyeing Cas, Anna, and Lucifer. She glazed over Michael, and only focused on Gabe for a few moments. 

Stepping out of the doorframe, Meg gestured for them to come in. She led them to a family room type place, where Ruby and a blond girl were sprawled out together on the couch, intertwined. Other than those two and Meg, no one else was there (not that Cas would be talking to anyone anyway), so Castiel inspected the room. 

It was fairly basic, with red, nearly blood colored, walls, and a sectional separating the television area from the table. And then Castiel spotted the cluster of drinks-like, alcoholic drinks-on the corner of the table. He felt his stomach drop. Not only did it justify his wariness, it increased it. When Luci was drunk, he was ridiculous, and fifty times more dramatic than usual, which most people could barely believe possible. Michael became irresponsible, yet stricter at the same time (once, he had gotten so drunk that, for some reason, he decided to wander the streets telling people that free will was an illusion). Gabe just usually made sure that someone had dyed or missing hair by the morning, and that someone was mortally embarrassed. And Castiel really, really did not want to discover what drunk Anna was like.

•••

Crap. When Cas returned from the bathroom, Abbadon was there, smirking as she sat on the piano. Why was she sitting on a piano? Castiel wondered. Why did the Masters even have a piano? She held a phone to her ear, and seemed to be talking to someone over the phone. After a few moments, her expression soured and she vehemently tossed the phone at the couch. With a thud, it landed on the couch cushions, earning a glare from Ruby and who Cas had inferred was her girlfriend. 

"Crowley's coming," she announced to Meg, scowling. "And that stupid little girlfriend of his, Naomi."

Meg glowered, ripping open a bag of chips and forcefully emptying them into a small bowl. "What the hell, Abbadon," she muttered. Once the chips seemed to have all tumbled out, she smashed the plastic into a ball and chucked it at the wall. 

Tense with anger, Abbadon and Meg were held in a glaring contest, eyes flickering over the Novaks every few seconds. Luci and Michael were arguing beside the drinks that Meg had set out, Gabe could be seen sucking a lollipop he had pilfered, and Anna was leaning against the wall near Meg. However, Cas was hovering awkwardly near the door, fiddling with his fingers. 

Then a piercing ring sounded through the house. "I'll get that," Cas offered quietly.

A/N: gAh sLoW cHapTeRs I'm so sorry. Plus a late (ish) update oops. Anyway, while it seems like a filler and there is filler I swear some of this does come into the plot. 

How do you like my Cassie so far? I know he isn't very much like the real Castiel, which I'm sorry about •~• but *heavy sigh*. Oh well. Please tell me how you're liking this story so far, point out any errors, ect.

~Adios, Sheila


	8. 8

"Oh, crap," Dean grumbled as he saw a pudgy boy in black step out of a car, accompanied by another teenager with her long brown hair pulled up tightly. They were both dressed in clothes bordering on formal; neither showed a hint of the stains and wrinkles customary to high schoolers.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing in the direction Dean was looking. "Oh, crap." He agreed under his breath. "What are Satan's child and his perfect little angel doing here? I thought Crowley Jr. and Meg hated each other."

"They do. Which means the reason that he's here has to be crappy," Dean muttered, swearing under his breath as he locked the car while Sam jogged up and knocked on the door.

Dean was expecting Ruby to open the door with a smirk, her girlfriend twisted around her, but he was greeted with a different sight. A much bluer-eyed (and cuter, though Dean would be the last to admit it) sight. Castiel had eased the door open, and forced a smile on his face. He didn't say anything, beautiful eyes averted, as he stepped to the side and waved them inside. 

"Hello, boys," Abbadon treated them to a malicious smirk, sliding off the piano and strolling to he door. After taking a peek, she popped back in the room her face in a grimace. The frustration on her face almost drove Dean to a smile. "Crowley's here with that brown haired brat Naomi."

Meg scowled, taking another swig of her drink then setting it down with a harsh clank! "You distract him while I sneak out the window," she demanded, eyes darting around as she attempted to speed walk out of the room. It was too late, though-the door swung open to reveal the couple afterMeg had made it but a few feet. 

"Hello, bo-" Crowley began, but Abbadon cut him off with a satisfied smirk. 

"I said it first. Wait for a later chapter, Crowley."

Crowley shot a glare at the redhead, then continued. "I see there is...fresh meat," he stated carefully, eyeing the rag-tag band of Novaks (Anna, for some reason, still extremely close to Meg, while Michael and Lucifer had stopped bickering to focus on the new visitors). "We-" here he pointed to Abbadon, and then Meg "-have business to discuss. To your back room?" he suggested, in a way that clearly communicated that it wasn't the type of suggestion you'd turn down. 

Grudgingly, Meg turned around and lead the quartet to a backroom. 

Dean did not trust them-new kids at Hunter High were rare, and he wasn't sure what those demons would want to do to Cas. Ahem, the Novaks. Though Cas seemed the most vulnerable to the viciousness of high schoolers.

After a quick pause, Dean followed them, determining that they were in a room at the end of the hall. Steadying his breathing, he stood on the side of the door with hinges and pressed his ear against the wood. He could just barely make out snatches of the conversation. 

"...our turn to torture..." Someone said in a strong accent that Dean recognized as Crowley Jr. 

"...no fricking way..." That was clearly Meg. 

"...we got to 'em first." Probably Abbadon. "...the crap should be from us..."

The snippets that Dean could hear weren't exactly comforting. They were clearly planning on doing something. The Novaks needed to be warned, or maybe protected. 

And who better than a jock? Dean thought to himself, slipping away from the door and back down the hall as quiet as he could manage.

•••

"There's no way in hell your brother's name is actually Lucifer," Sam argued with Gabriel. 

"Legally, that's his name," Gabe smirked, chewing on a wad of tootsie roll.

"He was born Nick," Anna put in."he changed it to 'rebel'. Our dad's über religious." She tossed her long red hat over her shoulder and snuck a glance at Meg. She paused, then finally asked, "Are Abbadon and Meg dating?"

Sam shrugged, then sat up straight as he spotted his brother. "Dean! We're going to leave now, right?" Dean held up one finger-one minute. Which obviously meant they wouldn't be getting home any time soon.

Gah. Sam hated parties-even though this hadn't officially been a party, the number had exponentially increased-and he had piles of homework to do. At least the Novaks weren't too bad (even if one of them was the devil).

•••

"Hey, Blue Eyes," Castiel heard Dean say, sliding up next to him. "You're siblings aren't very good at being drunk you know." 

Cas snorted softly, awkwardly scuffing the heel of his shoe against the cabinet. "No, not really," he murmured. 

"Why aren't you drinking?" Dean continued. "You're one of the few sober people here."

"Why aren't you drinking?" Cas returned, still not looking up to meet Dean's (brilliantly green) eyes.

"I gotta get home tonight, which means I'm driving. There's no way I'll risk crashing Baby," he said, the pride in his voice audible. At Cas's pause, he added, "My car. It was my dad's first-a 1967 Chevy Impala. She's beautiful."

Oh crap, Cas thought to himself. He's talking about cars. I don't know anything about cars. Just nod. Just nod. 

Castiel bobbed his head, resisting the urge to duck into the cabinet. After an awkward silence, Dean probably expecting him to contribute something he admitted, "Uh, I don't really know much about cars."

Dean chuckled, though what Cas had said wasn't really that funny. They stood without talking for a few moments, Dean seeming to hesitate about something. "Where did you move from?" he asked eventually, taking a swig from a water bottle. "I meant to ask you earlier, but I forgot."

"Uh, Heaven," Castiel mumbled, feeling his cheeks burn as Dean laughed at him.

"Dude, that's an awful attempt at a pickup line," he managed between laughs.

Cas knew his face was flushing even harder now. "It's an actual place," he insisted, forcing a small smile, his eyes flickering up to almost meet Dean's. "As ridiculous as it sounds." Dean snorted again. "I swear," he repeated, slightly more confident this time, still feeling the color on his cheeks. "It's where my dad was born and grew up-it's a place for really religious people. Hence the angel names." Cas bit his to keep from snickering-it had always amused him to live in 'Heaven', especially since the small town was far from a utopia. 

"Yes, like Lucifer," Dean joked.

"Technically, Lucifer was an angel, he's just fell," Cas offered a genuine smile. Even he knew his family was weird.

A/N: I don't know if 'Heaven' is an actual town but '\\(•-*)/'  
And I introduced a bit more of the plot, yaaaay! Also, I'm thinking once I have more chapters, that I'm going to probably combine every two chapters into one. Opinions?  
P.S. Egads this story is going slow-I'm so sorry XD. Hopefully, it'll pick up some soon.   
~Adios, Sheila


	9. 9

"Like, why are we even here? On Earrrrrrrrrrrrrth? And who named Earth? Did someone, like, look down and say, 'This is Earth'? Uh I don't think so. Maaaaaaaaaaaybe, maybe there's aliens. MAYBE THEY NAMED EARTH! That'd be cool wouldn't that be cool, Cassie? Cassie? Cass-" Lucifer's drunken rambling was suddenly cut off when he was distracted by the panting golden retriever panting on the floor. Giggling, Lucifer stumbled over to the dog and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck.

"Hey!" Michael shouted, "Mine!"

"I think I mentioned this, but your siblings are very bad at being drunk," Dean commented from over Castiel's shoulder. 

"Yeah, they kind of are," Cas mumbled, focusing on his fiddling hands.

"Yo! Cassie! Dude!" A deep voice called from behind him.

"Anna?" Cas questioned, spinning around. It sort of sounded like his sister, but much too deep and warble-y. The redhead had Meg slung over her back, the short girl wrapping her hands around Anna's neck. "What are you doing?"

"Giving Megara the Sassy a piggyback, brah!"

"Brah!" A random jock appeared out of nowhere and punched Anna in the shoulder.

"Brah!"

"Brah!"

"Oh, god," Cas sighed, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head. Dean comfortingly patted his shoulder. "How are they going to get home? I can't drive, and Mikey and Luci are way too drunk to be trusted behind the wheel of a car." He glanced over at the squabbling Seniors. They were literally fighting over a dog.

Dean paused for a moment, obviously thinking. "I could maybe drive 'em home. When the time comes, do you think you could round them all up for me?"

"BRAHS! BRAHS! DUDES! OH MY GOD! WHOSE '67 IMPALA IS THAT? IT'S A CLASSIC DUDE BRAHS!" Anna pressed her face against the window, eyes wide as she stared at the street. With a sigh and a clap on Cas's shoulder, Dean headed over to 'Brah'nna.

•••

When Dean returned from calming drunk Anna, Cas had disappeared. Lucifer and Michael were arguing over. . .was that Adam? Anna was making out with Meg in the corner, and Gabe was harassing ninety percent of the party by showering everyone in skittles ('FEEL THE RAINBOW' 'TASTE THE RAINBOW' 'BE THE RAINBOW'). Dean, mostly regretting his decision to come to Meg's, leaned against the wall and watched the chaotic scene unfold.

"Heyo, Deano!" Gabe slurred, stumbling towards him with another open packet of Skittles. "Skittles! Straight from the asses of unicorns!" he tossed the torn container at Dean, which he barely dodged, then tripped over a table and tumbled into an extremely drunk Sam. "Samantha, right?" he heard Gabe murmur, poking his brother.

Dean exhaled slowly, closing his eyes, and then he heard a thump on the other side of the wall. "What?" Dean grumbled to himself, pausing for a moment before resettling. Must have been my imagination, he nearly convinced himself when another thwack sounded. Curious, Dean unhitched himself from the wall and slowly walked to a nearby open window. He was greeted by the sight of a bloodied Castiel slouched outside on the grass, Abbadon standing over him. A slow trickle of crimson from his nose stained his face, and he appeared almost unconscious. It didn't look good.

"The hell?" Dean grunted, sticking his head out of the window.

"Hell's two blocks that way, sweetie." Abbadon's smile was poisonously sweet as she gestured in the direction of school. "But Hell's Queen is right here, in the flesh." Keeping eye contact with Dean, she aimed a sharp kick at Cas's gut. Dean's eye widened and, without thinking, he slid out the window and dropped to his feet. After a moment to recover his balance (but not his sanity) he jabbed Abbadon in the stomach, catching her by surprise enough to have time to swipe a punch at her nose. Her hands flew directly to her face, leaving her stomach open for Dean to headbutt her. Abbadon's expression went slack as she stood still for a second, teetering back and forth on her feet with shock. Smiling sarcastically, Dean reached out a a single finger and rapped her on the shoulder, sending the ginger tumbling onto her back.

"And, TIMBER!" By his feet came a low grunt, bringing his attention to Cas.

"What?" Dean asked, turning to the dark haired boy and offering his hand.

"Well. She's going down down in an earlier round. . ." Cas murmured as Dean hoisted him up, brushing off the boy's coat and jeans. 

"We need to check you for a concussion after I get you home. And I'm taking you home right now." Dean insisted, sliding his arm underneath Cas's shoulders to offer support. Cas offered no argument, as he was already fading off. 

•••

"Dean, where are you?" Sam shouted over the warbling and bass pumping in the background. "I can't see you anywhere. Did you go off somewhere to make out with Cas?" He asked, and Dean could hear the taunt in his voice.

"I'm with Blu-Castiel. At our house. Abbabitch beat him up, so I need to do a tad bit of patching. How are the other Novaks doing? Have Meg or Abbadon started in on 'em too?"

"Meg and Anna are cuddling at the moment, so I don't think we need to worry about that. Michael and, uh, that other Novak are curled up with Adam, and Gabe, erm, passed out on my lap. He's a practical midget. Can you get me soon?"

"Just ten more minutes," Dean responded, hanging up and setting the phone on the table next to the bandages. "How are you doing, Blue Eyes?" He asked, tugging a length of the cloth from the roll and ripping it with his teeth.

"I feel like crap," Cas mumbled, propping himself up on his elbows and blinking his clear blue eyes rapidly. "I'm also wondering how you know how to fight so well." He brushed his messy hair from his face, groaning as he did so. "Correction: I feel worse than crap."

Dean chuckled, folding the bandage and pressing it against Castiel's nose. The bleeding had mostly stopped by now. "You'll be alright. To answer your question, it's 'cause of my dad. He trained me and Sammy to make sure we could protect ourselves. He's in the military, so he's big on that whole shpeel."

"Oh. That...that must be nice, having a dad who cares so much."

Dean smiled ruefully, ruffling his hair with one hand as he tore off another section of bandage. "He does care, but he can't be around much. What about your dad?"

Cas hesitated, drawing his knees to his chest with a wince. "He's, uh, pretty busy working. We had to move here because of his job, but we barely even see him. It's mostly Lucifer and Michael who take care of us. When they aren't arguing, at least. My family is a bit weird."

"You have a brother named Lucifer. I'd say that qualifies as pretty weird," Dean laughed again, but even he knew it sounded transparent. The poor kid was bleeding and beaten for simply being new, when it sounded like he already had enough on his plate. It was that moment Dean promised himself he'd do whatever it would take to protect Blue Eyes. He might've only known him for a couple of days, but Dean already liked the guy. Not in that way, of course.

Dean was straight. Definitely straight. 

A/N: Shy Cassie is starting to fade, yay! And my chapter are still as slow as frick, yay! This one is barely edited (and I realized the previous wasn't edited either) and fairly crappy oops. '\\(•-*)/' at least I updated.   
Drunk Novaks courtesy of my monarch queenofallpurple who helped me write the beginning of this chapter. Go check her out if you have time, because if I didn't take this chance to advertise, then I wouldn't be taking full advantage of my author's note.   
By the way, I'm up to episode 17 of season 10 (I just finished the one with the nuns) since it was just put on Netflix. I might be incorporating some of those characters in soon ;).   
By the way, John won't be perfect in this fic, but he won't be completely awful. He won't come in until later though.


	10. 10

Cas had fallen asleep on a strange couch, and now he didn't know where he was. His rib cages ached, and his head pounded. 

"Hey, Blue Eyes. Finally up? Your siblings said you should stay the night here since you were asleep again before I drove them home." Dean, wearing a self-satisfied smirk that Cas had quickly grown accustomed to. But, dang, it was attractive, even through Cas's exhaustion blurred eyes. 

"Why do I hurt so much?" Cas grumbled, pinching the top of his nose and cringing as he felt his tender skin. 

Dean grimaced slightly. "It's Abbadon's fault–long story. Maybe Meg too."

Cas tilted his head, shifting himself so his position more resembled sitting than sprawled across a couch. "Would Meg really do that?"

Dean snorted. "That girl doesn't have limits. Trust me. Last year, she and Jo got into one explosion of a fight–Meg had this dog that attacked her, and it wasn't pretty. You're lucky it was just Abbadon, Blue Eyes. She might be older, but Meg can be scrappy." Dean handed Castiel a pillow, helping him get more comfortable. "I'm supposed to drive you home soon–I accidentally left Adam at your house. Lucifer and Michael seemed to really like him." He chucked, then stood up, strolling to the kitchen. The sound of a sink faucet pouring water filled Cas's ears as he considered his situation. 

He had slept over at a boy's house. 

Who he had just met. 

Because someone beat him up.

He almost wished he was back at the Satan school, where the worst thing had been his English homework. At least Dean was cool, despite what April had claimed. After all, he had saved of Castiel last night, even though he didn't have to.

•••

The first thing Dean did when he stepped foot back in the Novak house, supporting Cas–his ankle was apparently very weak–was inform the Novak siblings about how weird they had been the night previous. Sure, it might have been slightly rude, but it was true. Sam had woken up with candy and their wrappers tangled in his (ridiculously long) hair, and Michael and Lucifer had been hitting on a golden retriever. Not to mention Anna had been kissing a girl who had been prepared to beat her siblings up. 

"I was drunk," Lucifer clarified, obviously trying to present a calm and innocent face. 

"Dude, you were flirting with my dog."

"I was very drunk," he corrected with a small scowl, turning away from the door and stomping off to his room. Michael huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"He'd be great in theater, wouldn't he?" Michael grumbled, stalking after her brother with crossed arms, which left a frizzy haired Anna and a smirking Gabriel near the door.

"Take good care of Blu-Castiel, okay? He got beat pretty bad last night, you know." Dean almost blushed as he spoke–it wasn't as if he had watched Cas in his sleep, but it had still been weird to have a new kid at his house after only a few days of knowing each other. Without another word, so as to not embarrass himself further, Dean untangled him arm from around Cas, hoping he didn't fall, and briskly strolled the heck out of that place.

God, what was that awkward little tingling in Dean's stomach?

•••

"So, Cassie, finally got yourself a boyfriend?" Gabe teased, leaning over the back of the couch to get in Castiel's face. Absentmindedly, Cas swatted his brother with a sigh. 

"This is all so weird. Someone told me Dean was this huge jerk, but–he's been..." Cas pause, searching for a word that wasn't cute or hot. Because that totally wasn't what he thought of Dean Winchester. "He's been really nice."

"No, he's been a jerk. But he's your jerk now," Gabe winked at his brother, twirling the lollipop in his mouth. Cas sighed in response, resisting the urge to slap his brother again. "You know, it's alright to be gay, Cassie. Anna's bi, and we're okay with that, even if dad just ignores it."

They were both silent at the mentioned of their dad. "Dad just ignores everything," Cas murmured, shutting his eyes to prevent tears he knew were beginning to form. Cas barely knew the man.

Finally, Gabriel spoke, changing the subject. "Hey, I saw there are some job opening around town. Wanna go check out a few?"

Cas nodded absently, thoughts untethered from his words. Now all he could think of was Dean, and his proud smile and his spiked hair and brilliantly green eyes. The way he had risked a beating from Abbadon to help him, the way he had helped clean him up. 

The way he was Dean Winchester.

A/N: Short, unedited chapter for y'all because I haven't updated in forEVER. Also it's like 3:30 here and you should check out [...]'s book of one shots.   
~Adios, Sheila


	11. 11

"You seem to really like that Novak kid, Winchester," Abbadon snickered, wrapping an arm around Dean's neck and slithering next to him. "So I have a little favor to ask you." Her smile was devilishly wide, red lips prominent against her pale skin. 

"Whatever it is, I don't want part in it," Dean grunted, trying to shake the redhead off of him. "You've already beat the kid up once, and I ain't letting it happen again, bitch."

"Now, Deano, don't be that way," she smirked. "Did you know my cousin Alistair is serving in the same place as your dad? What a shame it'd be if Alistair accidentally hurt him." She offered Dean a batt of her eyelashes, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. 

Dean had no doubt she'd carry through with the threat–out of the four grades at Hunter High, Abbadon would be voted 'most likely to become an assassin' if the school offered the title. Torture was her business, and she monopolized it. And while it might break Dean's moral compass, he valued his dad's wellbeing over a new boy's, despite how cute the aforementioned boy was. Whatever Abbadon wanted him to do, he'd have to deal with. 

"Fine," Dean snapped, fingers clutching his amulet tightly. The familiar shape slowed his pounding heart a hair, but he could still hear the thundering in his ears. 

"I want you to break his heart," Abbadon whispered playfully in his ears, giving him a deceivingly innocent smile as she leaned away. While she strutted away, all swagger and poison words, Dean could feel the bike riding in his throat. 

What had he just agreed to?

•••

Castiel could tell Dean was avoiding him. During lunch, he hadn't been able to track down the green eyed boy, and had been forced to eat with his siblings–or at least Michael and Lucifer. Anna had been spotted with Meg, hands intertwined, and no one knew where Gabe went. He had hovered near Dean's locker for almost a moment, but then had to scurry off to class. Maybe he had come to his senses, realized Cas wasn't worth his time. 

The most likely possibility was that Cas was overreacting. The two had only just met, and it wasn't like they were going to be an inseparable duo. He had just hoped that, for just a few days longer, he would be able to pretend that he and Dean Winchester could be friends.

•••

When Castiel opened his locker, prepared to retrieve his notebooks and trudge to the car, a note fluttered our. Written on pale blue paper, the writing was large and loopy, it took a few moments for Cas to acknowledge the writing. 

Castiel,   
Meet me outside the school tomorrow morning.  
Your angel.

The style of writing looked feminine, but Castiel couldn't be sure. Who would've written him a note, much less such a cryptic one? And who would call themselves his angel? No one was that egotistical. 

Castiel sighed, creasing the note down the spine and sliding it into his pocket. The only way he could truly know would to be there. 

•••

"Dean, what's wrong?" Jo sighed, not even needing to look up from her sudsy dishes to sense something was off with her cousin. 

"Nothing," muttered Dean, focusing his energy on scrubbing one tiny patch of a plate dry. 

"Don't make me call Mom in here," Jo warned, turning to face Dean with a stern, disapproving expression on her face. 

"Okay, okay!" Dean protested, raising his hands as if to defend from Jo's threat. "I had a run with Abbadon at school today. That's all."

Jo narrowed her eyes, training her inspecting gaze on Dean for a few moments. She combed his appearance head to toe, making Dean resist the urge to shift his weight between his feet nervously. "Fine," she accepted finally, her lips pursed. For the next few minutes, they continued to wash and dry the dishes in their normal routine until the Management Door swung open. 

"What up, bitches?" Charlie grimaced, peeking her head through and greeting them with her customary Spock sign. 

"Hey Charlie," Jo smiled softly at her girlfriend, placing the glass she was cleaning in the sink and leaning over to peck the ginger on her cheek. "How was your day?"

Charlie huffed, slipping through the door and shrugging her bag from her shoulder. "Mr. Roman sucks, as usual. I swear, in another life he'd be a cannibal, gobbling up little children." She let her bag drop to the ground with a thump, massaging her shoulders and groaning miserably. 

Jo tsked, tossing Charlie her washcloth. Grabbing the hamburger buns from the top shelf of the supply shelves, she began to prep for the dinner rush, shaking her head chidingly all the while. "You know, I told you not to take the business course," Jo reprimanded while rustling around in the fridge.

Charlie waved a dismissive hand as she joined Dean in cleaning the dishes. "Whatever. Dean, what do you think of that new Novak kid? He seems dreamy," she winked. 

"Charlie," Dean explained semi-patiently, "you know I don't swing that way." Charlie snorted under her breath, mumbling something that sounded like, 'Sure, and I'm straight too.' Dean chose to ignore it–he had so much more on his mind at the moment. The same question had been playing on repeat the entire day: What the hell was he going to do?

A/N: Thanks to all my new readers, by the way! :) I really appreciate the reads.  
ALSO: I'm working a new Supernatural fic about Cas and Dean's adopted daughter-comment if you wanna read the description.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Short & unedited (I think).

"Hey, Blue Eyes," Cas heard Dean calling, and then a pattering of footsteps from someone running. He felt Dean's hand rest on his shoulder, spinning him around. "Sorry I couldn't catch you yesterday," he apologized, offering a breathless smile. "Didn't get around to it, but I had a question for you." He gave Castiel a quick wink, then raised his hands, both of which were smeared with unreadable marker. 

"Uh, what do those say?" Castiel asked tentatively, squinting at the blobs of black.

Dean glanced down at his hands and swore. "Oh, dammit. Aren't Sharpies supposed to not wash off?" He sighed, running a hand through his spiked hair. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me, but my plan is kinda ruined." He half-smiled sardonically, and Castiel started to splutter, eyes widening. 

I'm not gay! half of his mind was running around screaming, while the other half was shouting sarcastically in response, Oh, sure, and you've been wanting to kiss that boy for days because you're just so straight.

It took Cas a few seconds to recover from the shock. "Uh-okay? I mean-er, yeah, thank you, I'd love to!" He berated himself mentally, resisting the urge to slap himself- though his knowledge of dating was limited, he didn't think acting possessed was a turn on. 

"Great," Dean clicked his tongue, winking as he sauntered away. "I'll text you the details. 

Castiel stood there gaping and speechless for several minutes afterward, astonished by his luck. 

•••

Dean felt as guilty as hell. The poor kid had looked so flabbergasted, but happy too, and Dean swore he was going to make Abbadon pay for this. If it hadn't been his dad, he wouldn't have considered her scheme for a moment, but he didn't give up on his family. For years, they had been all he had had. 

Dean tried to suppress the tiny voice in the back of his head that said he was going to enjoy dating Castiel; that maybe he should be thankful Abbadon gave him the guts to have Blue Eyes out. 

But he would have to break his heart. Over the years, Dean had gained a rep as a playboy, due to his inability to maintain a relationship. But he had never meant to play someone before-oh, goddammit, his head ached. 

Dean took one last glance at his hands before slamming a fist against the wall, wincing as they collided. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing and not on the fact he was going to break Castiel Novak's heart. 

•••

"Hello?" Cas asked, peering around and clutching the pale blue paper in his hand.

"Hey, Castiel." It took him a moment to register the not particularly special features of the girl, and then match the face with a name. 

"Oh, er, April, right?" Castiel asked awkwardly, squeezing the piece of paper. "I met you a couple of days ago."

She grinned, as if by remembering her name he had given her five kids and a mortgage. "Yeah! I just wanted to give you some tips for surviving here at Hunter High." Brushing back a lock of pale hair, she grabbed his hand and tugged him along to a cluster of outside tables with no one at them.

"Oh, okay-thanks I guess?" Castiel mumbled, allowing April to drag him along and seat him at the picnic table. 

"First things first, stay away from the Weirdos-" she wrinkled her nose, like someone had tossed garbage at her "-they're well, weird. First there's Charlie Bradbury, complete geek. And," she gagged here, "really. Really gay."

That should have been Castiel's first warning to get the hell out of there, but April had a death grip on his wrist, and he was too awkward to make up an excuse to leave on the spot. So he sat, continuing to listen to what she had to say. 

"Then, of course, another Weirdo is Garth Fitzgerald. He talks to a sock puppet, for one. He's always been a bit off. You also have to watch out for Kevin-utter nerd if you know what I mean. There's also the twins Ezekiel and Gadreel, they're kinda identical wackos." She sighed heavily. "There's so many people to avoid, that I honestly can't list them all.

"But make sure you stay away from Dean Winchester-I think I already mentioned that. He'll break your heart like its a twig." April's voice was bitter for a few seconds, and then she brightened and flashed Castiel another grin. And, blowing a kiss at him, she flounced away to leave Cas completely muddled.

On one hand, April had already presented herself as a jerk, but Castiel had to consider the fact that no one as attractive as Dean would stoop to a new boy. Could he just be lucky? That wasn't likely-Novaks didn't get luck.

His father had been left by his mother. The Novak children had been forced to raise themselves. They never had a real dad at home. His cousin Claire had been put in foster care for years-neither of the other Novak branches were deemed eligible to take care of the girl. And, on the other side, Balthazar had been booted from university, and the youngest, Samandriel, was bullied. 

Luck didn't like them, and Cas didn't really luck much either.

A/N: So, recently, I haven't updated much and I'm sorry for that. My excuses for no updates are as follows: 1) writer's block, the bane of my existence 2) school work. And YouTube is pretty good at distracting me. 

Hopefully in December I'll be better about updates (I'll put it on my Christmas wish list).


	13. 13

Cas glared at his box of clothes, as he had been for the past ten minutes. Godammit, why don't I have cool clothes? Castiel swore to himself for the fiftieth time. Aren't gay guys supposed to be good with that stuff? Just because he was wary about Dean, that didn't Cas didn't want to impress the boy. 

"Hey, Cas, you alright?" Anna peered into the room around Castiel's cracked door, just enough to see the left half of her face and a few strands of red. "You seem a bit constipated."

Blinking and finally ending the staring contest with the inanimate object, Castiel looked at his sister with a blush across his cheeks. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Anna swung around the doorframe so she was fully in her brother's room and flounced to Cas's bed. "A special little crush?" she teased.

"A date tonight," Cas mumbled under his breath, instinctively clapping his hands over his ears to block out Anna's screech. It lasted approximately forever, with the pitch of a dying whale amplified. 

"Who with? Are they cute? How old?" Anna pestered, her smirk growing as she eagerly leaned closer to her brother. 

"Uh, Dean. The kid who showed us around school."

Her face fell immediately and Castiel instantly felt sorry, though he wondered about Meg. They had seemed pretty cozy at her house the other day, but maybe that had just been drunk Anna. "Dammit," she muttered. "I thought he was straight." Then she continued with a sigh. "As your sister, however, I am obligated to help you choose a good outfit."

Castiel assumed that in other households, that might've been a sibling's attempt for reconciliation. In the Novak family though, Anna's help was dreaded. It wasn't that her help was bad, she just made it as torturous as possible. And impossible to turn down.

•••

"Jo, I need your help," was the first thing Dean said when he walked into the diner's kitchen. "Help me plan the perfect date."

"Who for?" She asked over her shoulder as she scrubbed the pile of plates in front of her. 

"The new kid, Castiel." Dean scooted next to his cousin, grabbing a sponge and some dish soap. "I, er, asked him on date."

Jo immediately slugged his arm, causing him to drop his plate to rub the red mark. "Ow! What was that for?" he protested, rubbing the spot where he knew a bruise would form. 

"For not telling me of course, you asshole," she snorted, flicking back a blond strand of hair and glaring at her cousin. 

"I wasn't sure," Dean mumbled, picking up the dish–luckily it hadn't broken–and averting his eyes as he cleaned it. "I just need some help for this date."

"You've gone on more dates than I have, Dean, so you must really want this to be special."

"No! No–it's just that Bl–Castiel is really shy, so I want it to go well, you know?" Dean protested. "I feel like it'll be kinda hard for him to make friends here, so–"

Jo whipped around to face Dean, eyes brightening with her smile. Though the look was slightly maniacal, at least she had terminated her glare. Just like her mother, the hard look in her eyes could set anyone crying. "How about throwing a Christmas party?"

"Parties aren't really his thing, Jo. And he could be Jewish or an Atheist or something else you know."

"Dean, you are literally the biggest Atheist I know and you still celebrate Christmas," Jo responded pointedly. "Plus you could just not make it too big. A small get together would be fun for a first date. It'd help you avoid awkward silences."

"And give you and Charlie and chance to watch us in a non-stalkerish way?"

Jo didn't have the audacity to blush, instead shrugging in admittance. "And?"

"Fine. A Christmas party tomorrow night, and you two are invited." 

A/N: Half the length but twice the update time, I know, and I'm super sorry. I've just been pretty busy with school, since I have a lot more homework than I've been used to previously and I've been working on a bunch of other stories (such as the Short Stories of Supernatural, hint hint).  
Anyway,  
~Adios, Sheila


End file.
